Deathaura
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Era mucho más que un fantasma. Era un espectro furioso, manipulador y cruel, ansioso de vengarse. Jamás perdonó, jamás olvidó. Y les demostraría a todos que la muerte no le había arrebatado lo más importante: Sus recuerdos y sus heridas. Su razón para vengarse." Continuación de Ava Adore. Voldemort/OC. DarkFic. *HIATUS INDEFINIDO*
1. Aura

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de Harry Potter. Todo le pertenece a Madam Rowling.

**Nota: **Sí, sí. Ya sé lo que dije: "_No, no continuaré Ava Adore. Se acabó"_. Pero, no. Alguien me dio una idea, y esto fluyó solo. Sí, hay más capítulos. Y por cómico que parezca, tiene cierto paralelismo con el libro que estoy escribiendo. ¿En qué? En este capítulo. Yo sé por qué lo digo.

En fin, intentaré desdoblar mi cabecita para poder continuar todo lo que tengo pendiente. Espero que esta continuación esencialmente extraña les guste. Para los que querían más, acá está.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Esto es una continuación de mi primer fic, Ava Adore. Si no lo has leído, puedes buscarlo en mi perfil. Es necesario haberlo leído antes, porque si no, no entenderán absolutamente nada. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner.

**Música: **Sí. Suelo escuchar música para inspirarme. He aquí pues las respectivas canciones que amenizarán la lectura:

_Jason Tai - Dollhouse_: : / / www . youtube watch?v = Ae_B5_o6zsU [Quiten respectivos espacios por favor]

_Jason Tai – Hyde Park:_ : / / www . youtube watch?v = NEaoDMuopy0

**Summary:** _Bendita ignorancia. Aplausos, sí. Aplausos para aquel ser que jamás olvidó ni perdonó._

* * *

_"__En ocasiones sólo con la venganza puedes darle paz a tu espíritu.__ (Anónimo)"_

* * *

**I**

**Aura (O el por qué es importante preguntar)**

Cuando, bañada en sangre, Alice Stratford bajó por la colina Lovecraft, las personas asociaron su mutismo a la impresión. Al trauma de ver a su hermana asesinar a toda su familia mientras cenaban. Las huellas hablaban por sí solas, los aterrorizados ojos de la niña lo decían todo. Nadie preguntó, nadie indagó.

Nadie quiso averiguar por qué había unos _palitos _tan ornamentados cerca del cuerpo de la gemela mayor. Tampoco quisieron saber por qué todos tenían los ojos abiertos, por qué tenían una expresión de horror congelada en sus macilentos rostros. Nadie quiso indagar por qué la hora del deceso no coincidía con los cálculos hechos en base a las balas. Nadie quiso saber cómo era que la familia había muerto _horas antes _de ser abaleados. Nadie preguntó. Y nadie indagó.

Siempre habían sido una familia de lo más curiosa. Primero Alexa —o Jetta, como siempre insistía en ser llamada— con sus extraños hábitos de pasearse de un lado a otro por la costa más abajo del acantilado. Luego Alexey, el hermano gemelo de esta, quien nunca estaba en casa y que pasaba el día sentado a la orilla de la playa, absorto en la inmensidad azul. Luego estaban las gemelas. Las hermanas que nunca se soltaban la mano ni iban de forma individual a ningún sitio. Las que se completaban las frases la una a la otra. Las que llevaban casi siempre vestidos idénticos. ¿Cómo las reconocían? Muy bien: Anthea tenía los ojos color escarlata, Alice los tenía dorados, casi miel. ¿A qué podrían atribuirle semejante característica? Los más viejos insistían en _cosas malas_, los más jóvenes, adictos al _Boom _científico, decían que era perfectamente explicable. _Los orientales son así._

La madre, por otro lado, nunca llegó a decir su nombre. Y el padre, Jonathan, simplemente la mencionaba como _su mujer_. Todos sus hijos, aunque bien parecidos, eran terriblemente idénticos a su progenitora: Todos macilentos, con ojos de color escarlata —exceptuando la obviedad en Alice—, todos taciturnos y callados. Todos fríos y distantes. Las marcadas ojeras en el rostro de la madre eran imposibles de ignorar. Su aire de ausencia era un enigma, su completa palidez y renuencia a salir, sus apagados ojos, su aire de fragilidad. La impresión de que podía caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Y aunque las personas del pueblo buscasen su compañía, lo cierto era que a nadie le gustaba en demasía acercarse al frío caserón del acantilado. Nadie pues, se había adentrado a la estructura más allá de la reja de hierro forjado que franqueaba la entrada.

Fue una odisea entrar el día que murieron. Primero había sido la llamada de la pequeña Alice, en voz muy neutral, replicando al teléfono: "_Mis padres están muertos. Mi hermana les disparó con una escopeta. Necesito ayuda"_, colgando segundos después. Luego fue el traspasar la pesada reja, observar cómo la niña caminaba, completamente en silencio, hacia ellos, sin siquiera pararse a mirarlos; siguiendo de largo. Después el identificar los cuerpo, tomar notas, hacer algunas conjeturas. Y por último, huir despavoridos al sentir cómo alguien los observaba desde la escalera del vestíbulo. Porque, policías eran, sí. Pero nadie supo explicar el súbito frío en la estancia, el que el aire se volviese tan pesado. No, nadie lo supo. Y nadie quiso preguntar, nadie quiso indagar.

El que la niña no quisiera volver también había sido comprensible. El que quisiese alejarse, olvidar, abandonar; fue algo que la gente no vio como extraño. Simplemente la llevaron al orfanato local, y todo quedó en sus mentes como un simple mal recuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Décadas pasaron. La hierba creció. Las personas envejecieron y murieron. La terrible historia de la familia Stratford quedó como una de las muchas leyendas locales. Las enredaderas se entretejían en las paredes del caserón, entre los barrotes de hierro de la reja. Y el misterio del caserón abandonado fungía como una de esas historias que los abuelos les cuentan a los pequeños para que se vayan a dormir, para que no se vuelvan _como la gemela mayor _de los Stratford.

Algunos solían decir que en el balcón del segundo piso, tras aquellas oscuras y lisas ventanas, podía verse al _recuerdo _de la gemela mayor. Los niños decían que lucía taciturna, a veces enfadada. Y los adultos reían las nimiedades de sus infantiles mentes.

La única sobreviviente no volvió. Y al cabo de dieciséis años, simplemente no volvió del _internado _al que iba. Y fue asumido como que la chica, ansiosa de olvido, se había ido al Nuevo Continente. Que había huido en busca de un mejor futuro. Y la aplaudieron. Entre tanto, el césped creció por encima de la dura superficie de las tumbas de piedra que reposaban en el cementerio local. Todo era un mal recuerdo, y eso parecían querer lograr las plantas que se engalanaban por encima de las losas.

El olvido era la mejor opción.

Sin embargo, nada de esto fue del conocimiento de los que llegaron _después_.

* * *

**Notas finales:**Pues sí. Corto, lo sé. Los que ya me han leído antes saben que me cuesta mucho alargarme. Necesito corregir eso, lo sé. Pero en fin, esto tan pequeño es el comienzo. Estoy obsesionada con Tom Marvolo Riddle, ya lo sé. No me maten (?)

(Creo que por esto jamás he tenido novio. Esto de exigir que sea Tom Riddle de carne y hueso es demasiado [?])

Espero que les guste. Ya saben qué hacer. Cada vez que dejas un review, Tom es amigable conmigo y me deja acariciar a Nagini (?) De acuerdo, no. Pero los reviews me hacen feliz. Me motivan a continuar y a mejorar.

En fin, eso es todo. ¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	2. Puertas y Castillos

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos. Gracias Madam Rowling por crear esta maravillosa obra. Gracias por hacerme crecer con tu maravilloso mundo. *llora como magdalena*

**Nota: **

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Una que otra palabrita fuerte. Este capítulo es un poquito tétrico y está ambientado en el año durante el cual Harry recibe su carta a Hogwarts. Sí, este fic está ambientado en la época de los años de Harry en Hogwarts. En fin, esto ocurre en los meses previos. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Para algo está el Rating.

**Música: **Curiosamente, los que son mis artistas y bandas favoritas no acudieron a inspirarme esta vez. Sin embargo, me inspiró la maravillosa música de tres de mis cosas favoritas como lo son American Beauty, Alice in Wonderland y Alice: Madness Returns (¿se nota mi obsesión por todo lo que tenga que ver con esa maravillosa obra de Lewis Carroll?):

_Danny Elfman – Into the Garden: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = wKZMmyJaacc

_Jason Tai – Vale of Tears: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = _ MP6Y86iC14

_Thomas Newman - Lunch with the King: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = TjbdXMyyKcg

_Thomas Newman - Bloodless Freak: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = QfCK6OMhMiE

_Danny Elfman – Proposal/Down The Hole: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = tfwf-e4rJr4

_Jason Tai - Outro: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 6bMt0Q1hDdw

**Summary:** _Abigaíl Earnshaw era toda una chica que siempre sabía tomar las decisiones que más le favorecieran. Hasta que encontró la puerta negra al final del caserón de la colina Lovecraft._

* * *

"_Curiosidad: Impulso humano que oscila entre lo grosero y lo sublime. Lleva a escuchar detrás de las puertas o a descubrir América.__" (José María de Queiroz)_

* * *

**II**

**Puertas y Castillos (O del por qué no se debe hablar con espectros)**

Los ojos grises se enfocaron en la ventana del coche. Podía escuchar a los caballos relinchar, los latigazos suaves que les asestaba el conductor a los fieles corceles. Su corta melena color azabache se mecía alrededor de su aniñado rostro. Todo su interés estaba concentrado en los imponentes árboles que bordeaban el estrecho camino a Lovecraft, el pequeño pueblito a las afueras de Londres.

—¿Qué tanto ves Abigaíl? Solo hay árboles ahí afuera. El pueblo está más adelante.

La niña se giró hacia su padre, mirándolo fijamente por una breve fracción de segundos, para luego volverse hacia la ventana.

—¿Por qué hay tantos árboles? —inquirió la delgada mujer sentada al lado del padre de la chiquilla.

—Porque Lovecraft es el único pueblo al que la era industrial jamás afectó.

La mujer arqueó una rojiza ceja con evidente desconcierto. La chiquilla, por otro lado, rió entrecortadamente. Bien que sabía lo mucho que la mujer odiaba la vegetación. Y más aún, los sitios que estaban _tan _alejados de su queridísima Londres.

—¿Y Abigaíl en serio quiere mudarse a este sitio?

—Prefiero que me llames "niña", a que me llames por mi nombre —inquirió la pequeña, hablando por primera vez en todo el viaje. El padre de la niña se encogió de hombros. Realmente pensaba que la mudanza cambiaría muchísimas cosas de la relación entre su hija y su nueva esposa.

Pero por lo visto, nada mejoraría antes de que la pequeña fuese a Hogwarts.

-.-

—Se puede arreglar —musitó el padre, encarando al ventanal roto en la cocina. Alzó su varita y musitó el encantamiento con voz firme. La mujer arqueó una ceja con evidente extrañeza.

—¿Y dices que Abigaíl podrá aprender a hacer eso en Hogwarts? ¿No sería más conveniente mandarla a Beauxbatons?

—Es mejor que esté en Hogwarts. Estará más cerca de nosotros.

Los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos negros resonaban en la cerámica marrón del vestíbulo. La luz atravesaba los cristales de colores de las ventanas, tiñendo tenuemente la habitación de un halo multicolor. Abigaíl giraba sobre sí misma, admirando la estructura y el decorado del gigantesco caserón. El papel tapiz se veía desconchado en algunos sitios y abombado en otros. Las finas motas de polvo flotaban en la estancia, visibles entre las luces multicolores. Los muebles aún permanecían con sendas sábanas blancas, protegiéndolos del polvo y dándoles un aspecto fantasmagórico, aunado al olor a humedad y a vejez. Las ornamentadas baldosas lucían el abandono y una fina capa de polvo cubría los barandales de las escaleras. Al final del barandal de la escalera principal, justo sobre un detenido y desgastado reloj, lucía vigilante un cuervo tallado en madera negra. Aquel lugar simplemente le hacía pensar en aquel cuento que su madre solía contarle en las noches lluviosas.

Ansiosa por observar cada lugar del caserón, comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Sus pequeños pies hacían ruido al pisar los tablones de madera. Y por un leve momento, cuando llegó al final y se acercó al intimidante cuervo, pudo jurar que una risita burlona se coló por sus oídos.

—¿Hola? —musitó sin un ápice de temor en su voz.

Su mirada vagó de un lado a otro, buscando el origen del sonido de aquella risa. Su respiración estaba acelerada, y sus ojos bien abiertos escudriñaban la habitación, en busca de algo que le resultase extraño. Desistiendo segundos después de su labor, al ver que no ocurría nada. Suspiró de decepción y se encogió de hombros, escondiendo su rostro entre la mullida bufanda verde de lana que llevaba anudada a su cuello.

—Abigaíl —escuchó la voz de su padre proveniente de la cocina—. Ven un momento.

La chiquilla bajó con lentitud las escaleras, demorando lo más que podía el momento. Realmente estaba ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts. Por alejarse de aquella pelirroja mujer que ahora era su madrastra. Se sentía como las protagonistas de esos cuentos que solía leerle su madre. Y, ah, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ante el repetido pensamiento hacia su fallecida progenitora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_—"Pórtate bien". "Sé una buena niña". "No hagas enojar tanto a Rachel"_

Sus pequeños ojos estaban fijos en el techo, parpadeando repetidamente para no llorar. Sus pequeños dientes mordisqueaban sus labios con nerviosismo y ansiedad, pugnando para no dejar que su pequeña boca se abriera y se deshiciese en llanto. La idea de la mudanza no le parecía en absoluto mala. El problema allí era Rachel. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre apenas llevase dos meses de muerta y ya su padre se hubiese vuelto a casar? ¡Y nada más y nada menos con la que había sido su enfermera! Podía escuchar a sus dientes carraspear de la rabia a la par que sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo las finas sábanas.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente al sentir _algo _en la habitación. Se incorporó de golpe, dejando que su vista vagase por toda la estancia. La luz de la luna iluminaba casi por completo la habitación, y el ruido del viento la hacía sentirse aún más ansiosa. No se sentía nerviosa, y por sobre todo, no tenía miedo.

—¿Hola? —musitó dubitativamente—. ¿Eres el mismo que me observaba en el salón?

Las sombras de los árboles moviéndose fueron su única respuesta. Parpadeó con pesadez y bostezó, decidiéndose por dormir y atribuyendo la sensación a su estado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba entre la vigilia y el sueño, con el cansancio ganando peso sobre su cuerpo, pudo divisar una delgada y etérea figura femenina sentarse en la cabecera de su cama. Y mentiría si negase que aquella fantasmal figura no comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos de una manera que le hizo acordarse de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ir al día siguiente al Callejón Diagon le subió un poco los ánimos. Al ser una niña tan solitaria, eran pocas las veces que salía, por lo que aquella primera salida en muchísimo tiempo le hizo notar lo incómoda que se sentía con el mundo exterior. Sus ojos vagaban por todas las abarrotadas tiendas, impresionada por la cantidad de personas que había allí. Se sentía infinitesimalmente pequeña entre la multitud.

—Abby, pequeña. Iremos primero a Flourish y Blotts, ¿te parece? —musitó su padre, acercándose a ella y mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. La niña se encogió de hombros, a lo que el hombre asintió.

Abigaíl se lamentaba internamente de tener que estar allí. Pero, claro, cómo si no compraba su varita. Prefería quedarse en casa explorando a cabalidad toda la estancia, aprovechando que Rachel había ido a visitar a sus hermanas. Se sentía algo extraña entre toda esa marejada de gente vistiendo largas túnicas y capas de colores ante ella que simplemente llevaba un largo vestido negro con un abrigo de capucha del mismo color.

Flourish y Blotts era un sitio francamente pequeño. Al ver el tumulto de personas apretujadas adentro, jaló la manga de la túnica de su padre, dándole a entender que prefería quedarse afuera. El hombre la miró con un leve halo de tristeza en sus ojos y asintió apesadumbrado. Abigaíl le sonrió y se recostó de una de las vitrinas, suspirando de alivio. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la heladería Florean Fortescue menos abarrotada de gente, por lo que se sacudió el polvo del abrigo y se coló en el establecimiento.

Su mirada viajó por todas las vitrinas y los colores de los helados con los letreros adornados señalando el espacio de cada sabor. Sin embargo, una voz la hizo sobresaltarse:

—¿Quieres uno?

Abigaíl se giró, alarmada, hacia donde estaba la voz. Un niño alto de rostro pálido y llamativos ojos grises le sonreía con una ceja arqueada. Parpadeó desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió.

—Dije que si quieres un helado. Yo invito.

—Puedo comprarlo yo misma —musitó, sonando más cortante de lo que quería. El chico rió.

—Insisto. ¿De qué lo quieres?

Luego de que volviera a mirar y musitara un simple "_Menta y cereza"_, se encogió de hombros. Miró de reojo al niño, quien le extendía unos cuantos knuts al vendedor y le tendía la mano con su barquilla de helado a ella. Abigaíl, algo temerosa, agarró su helado y desvió la mirada, sin saber qué cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias —musitó tímidamente. El chico sonrió.

—No hay de qué —replicó el muchacho. Se acercó a una de las mesas y le hizo señas para que se sentara, a lo que Abigaíl lo siguió al ver que su padre aún no salía de la librería—. ¿Vas a Hogwarts?

Abigaíl asintió, comenzando a comer el helado. La mirada del chico se llenó de interés.

—Mi padre está allá al frente, comprando mis libros. Mi madre hace rato fue a ver las varitas y luego se metió en la librería a acompañar a mi padre —dijo el chico dándole un lametón a la punta de la barquilla—. Después de acá los arrastraré a ver escobas de carreras. ¿Tú tienes una?

Abigaíl negó con la cabeza.

—¿Al menos sabes jugar al quidditch?

—Prefiero mirar. Soy muy mala en los deportes.

—¡Ah! Pensé que los ratones habían comido tu lengua —dijo el muchacho sonriendo burlonamente. Abigaíl frunció el ceño e infló los mofletes.

—En fin, yo sí juego al quidditch —continuó el chico—. Mi papá dice que sería un crimen que no me elijan para jugar por mi casa. Y yo la verdad opino exactamente lo mismo. ¿Tú ya sabes a qué casa vas a ir?

—No me molestaría ir a Slytherin —musitó—. La verdad no me gustaría que me enviaran a alguna otra casa.

—Ni a mí. ¿Te imaginas quedar en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff? Qué humillación. Yo me iría, ¿tú no?

Abigaíl sonrió y asintió.

—Abby, ¿estás acá? —exclamó el señor Earnshaw, entrando súbitamente a la heladería y mirando en todas direcciones. Su mirada se suavizó al ver a la chica sentada con el helado en sus manos—. Abby, pensé que te quedarías afuera de la librería.

—Se me antojó un helado.

—Ya veo —dijo su padre. De repente su mirada vagó hasta el chico desconocido—. Oh, no pensé que mi hija habría entablado conversación con alguien… Vincent Earnshaw —dijo el padre de Abigaíl tendiéndole la mano al chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Usted es Vincent Earnshaw? Escribe la mejor columna de opinión de El Profeta. A mi padre le encantan sus ideas —dijo el muchacho estrechando la mano del señor Earnshaw con efusividad.

—Me alegra saber eso. ¿Es amigo tuyo, Abby? —interrogó el señor Earnshaw sin cambiar un ápice de su expresión.

La aludida miró al chico, sin saber qué hacer o decir. El muchacho la miró de vuelta y le sonrió.

—Supongo que lo seremos. Quedarás en Slytherin. Ningún mago de sangre limpia y con familias de excelentes pensamientos va a otra casa que no sea Slytherin —inquirió el chico. Luego echó un fugaz vistazo por el cristal de la vitrina, se sacudió la capa y le tendió la mano al señor Earnshaw—. Mis padres ya salieron de la librería. Nos vemos en Hogwarts —dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Abigaíl, quien la estrechó insegura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rubio, de ojos grises, alto y pálido. Definitivamente sabría reconocerlo. O al menos, eso se dijo Abigaíl cuando ella y su padre se aparecieron en el umbral del caserón.

—Abby, júntate con ese chico —musitó su padre de repente—. Es buena compañía. Te… Te hará bien.

La niña lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Es solo una sugerencia —continuó su padre.

Ambos caminaban hacia la verja que bordeaba el caserón. El señor Earnshaw iba tarareando una melodía desconocida entre dientes, mientras que Abigaíl iba concentrada en las bolsas de los libros, ansiosa por subir a su habitación y apartarse de toda esa pesada atmósfera de cordialidad que su padre intentaba crear a su alrededor. Bufó de fastidio y se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento de tener que pasar tres días más allí. Realmente no veía el momento de irse a Hogwarts y desembarazarse de ambos. Así fuese por unos meses nada más.

-.-

El que su padre decidiese _"cenar en familia" _aquella noche, la tomó por sorpresa. El pequeño elfo doméstico iba y venía apresuradamente, trayendo los platos que despedían un suculento olor a pavo asado y a tarta de cerezas. Abigaíl entró al comedor arrastrando los pies con aburrimiento, cavilando mentalmente, sin poder olvidar al chico de la heladería. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que cambiaría todo en cuanto fuese a Hogwarts, las cosas que aprendería, lo que podría hacer de ahora en adelante. Aquel hecho encendía una chispa de alegría en el fondo de su ser. Sin embargo, todo el entusiasmo mental que tenía se esfumó en el momento en el que un fuerte y brusco agarre la detuvo repentinamente. Cuando se giró para observar a su captor, detalló la crispada mirada de Rachel, su madrastra, cuyos ojos castaños chispeaban de furia.

—Mira, niña. Estoy harta de que me ignores. Te guste o no soy tu madrastra. Y debes aprender a respetarme —inquirió la mujer con ambas cejas enarcadas. Abigaíl arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas y se sacudió del agarre de la mayor.

—No soy un elfo doméstico con el deber de respetarte —replicó la niña en tono mordaz y frío. Emilia la soltó, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Pues, realmente no me importa. Tu padre y yo nos hemos casado, te guste o no. Y si por mí fuera, te mandaría a un internado muggle de por vida, ¿me escuchaste?

—Bien podrías. Sería una total bendición —musitó Abigaíl, frunciendo el ceño, casi desafiante.

—Podría, claro que sí-

—Pero, lamentablemente aún no tienes voz y voto sobre mí —inquirió triunfal la niña, interrumpiendo a la mujer con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

Y, casualmente en ese momento, entró al comedor su padre con una expresión cansada.

—¿Qué ocurre, querido? —inquirió Rachel parpadeando varias veces, fingiendo preocupación. Abigaíl chasqueó la lengua y frunció los labios al observar su fingida mueca.

—Nada, Rachel, querida. Estoy algo cansado por las compras. ¿Le hablaste a Abigaíl del regalo que le trajiste?

Rachel miró al señor Earnshaw con notable incomodidad, como si aquello fuese una "grata sorpresa". Abigaíl rodó los ojos con fastidio y dejó escapar un bufido de desdén.

Y, justo en ese momento, la pequeña notó a lo lejos, bajo el arco de una de las ventanas del vestíbulo, una figura espigada y alta. Casi soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver que era la misma muchacha con la que había soñado la noche anterior._ "¡De modo que no era mentira, ella sí era real!"_, pensó Abigaíl. Sin embargo, su padre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sacudiéndola suavemente, al parecer preocupado porque le había hablado y ella no le había contestado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Abby?

—Ah… —dijo, mirando a su padre y a Rachel tímidamente. Sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, incómodos y sin saber dónde posarse.

Hasta que su mirada volvió a fijarse en la delgada figura de la muchacha, cubierta por un vestido largo negro, que la observaba, plantada esta vez cerca de las escaleras, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. Sus labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desorbitadamente.

—Yo… Y-yo —tartamudeó, observando cómo la muchacha sonreía más ampliamente, casi burlonamente. Con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación agarró las faldas de su vestido, alzándolas suavemente—. Lo siento —inquirió para luego empujar suavemente a Rachel, haciéndola a un lado y echando a correr por el largo pasillo que llevaba hacia el vestíbulo.

Escuchó a su padre llamándola, claro que sí. Pero su mente estaba concentrada en alcanzar a la muchacha que había comenzado a subir las escaleras corriendo justo cuando la vio acercarse a ella. Sus pies corrían lo más rápido que podían, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse gracias a las zapatillas de tacón que cargaba. El sonido del choque de sus zapatillas contra el suelo retumbaba en las paredes, haciendo más eco que el correr de su perseguida. Escuchaba sus risitas burlonas delante de ella, agarrando fuerzas de donde no tenía para seguir corriendo. Con asombro notó que la carrera la estaba llevando a unos pasillos del caserón por los que ella no se había atrevido a aventurarse.

La muchacha cruzó en una esquina, luego de correr por unos pasillos concurridos de cuadros y pinturas de personas con aspecto algo siniestro. Y Abigaíl tuvo la tentación de gritarle para que se detuviera. Y sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Sus entumecidos y adoloridos pies iban más lento, a la par que su respiración comenzaba a molestarle. Cuando al fin cruzó la esquina del pasillo, se asombró de ver que había llegado a un pasillo sin salida.

Un cristal roto en la única ventana permitía el filtro de un pequeño halo de luz. La débil iluminación mostraba una puerta, de pesada madera negra, ornamentada con símbolos y grabados bastante peculiares. Un diseño de flores con espinas y largas ramas se enroscaba por los bordes, juntándose en un intrincado diseño de una llave de gran tamaño que lucía una calavera bastante siniestra. La pequeña comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Sentía una repentina y súbita atracción hacia la puerta. Casi creía que algo detrás de la puerta la llamaba.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió al aire, temiendo no obtener respuesta.

Y, para su sorpresa, el halo de luz se volvió más pequeño, ahora iluminando débilmente el pasillo y la puerta. Se decepcionó de no obtener una respuesta concreta a su pregunta, por lo que harta y apretando sus puños, increpó a la puerta:

—¿Eres un fantasma? —y no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Y, súbitamente, el halo de luz se desvaneció por completo, dejando el pasillo en una total oscuridad, el aire en la estancia se volvió repentinamente pesado y casi sintió la gruesa madera moverse debajo de sus pies, al mismo tiempo que un suspiro peculiar resonaba en las paredes.

—Mucho tiempo.

La sorpresa la obligó a girarse y correr justo por donde había llegado. Un jadeo de horror escapó de sus labios y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Escuchó la voz de su padre a lo lejos llamándola, y casi le agradeció el que estuviese cerca.

Cuando giró en una esquina, después de dar muchas vueltas sin saber hacia dónde iba, chocó con algo blando, pero fijado en el suelo. Y cuando alzó su rostro, casi se echó a llorar al ver que su padre la observaba con una mirada que evidenciaba enojo y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi se echó a reír. Pero sabía que no podía. No debía delatarse tan rápido.

¡Al fin habían ocupado el caserón! Ya no pasaría más tiempo detrás de la puerta negra. Temblaría de emoción, pero, obviamente no podía. Los _espectros _no tiemblan.

Sus etéreos ojos observaron la pequeña figura de la niña, quien ahora bajaba las escaleras, escondida bajo los brazos de su padre. Casi sintió la tentación de alargar su brazo y rozarla, aunque no fuese a causarle otra cosa más que un espantoso escalofrío. No tenía una envoltura física después de todo. No era más que un eco de su anterior ser. Oh, y eso le hacía sentir una frustración indescriptible.

Pero, bah. ¿Importaba acaso? Al fin todo cambiaría. ¡Lo lograría, claro que sí!

Pronto sería _libre_.

_Libre para vengarse._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Pues acá tienen. Me tardé, lo sé. Pero tuve un bloqueo que me impedía darle una conclusión adecuada a este capítulo. En fin, acá lo tienen.

Sí, hay una modificación de cierto diálogo de _"Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal"_. Si no lo han leído, no sabrán quién es el personaje que habla con Abigaíl. Aunque, vamos, no hay que ser genio para darse cuenta de quién es.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les guste. Ya saben qué hacer. Cada vez que dejas un review, Tom es amigable conmigo y me deja acosarlo (?) De acuerdo, no. Pero los reviews me hacen feliz, muy feliz. Me motivan a continuar y a mejorar.

En fin, eso es todo. ¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	3. Posesión I: Hábitos

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos. Gracias Madam Rowling por crear esta maravillosa obra. Gracias por hacerme crecer con tu maravilloso mundo. *llora como magdalena*

**Nota: **¡Tercer capítulo al fin! Como verán los que leen en general mis fics, voy muy adelantada con "Made of Stone", cosa que en parte es medianamente mala. ¿Por qué? Creo que no necesito decir las razones. En fin, he aquí otro capítulo de esta cosa bizarra. Un saludo, un abrazo psicológico y muchos panquecitos a los que leen, dejan review, le dan a favoritos o le dan a "Follow". Mil gracias, eh. Espero que este capítulo les guste, aunque sea terriblemente cortito.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **No tengo ninguna advertencia que colocar, salvo que este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, es un poquito tétrico. Eso es todo. Para más cosas, vean el Rating.

**Música: **Igual que el anterior, ¿qué puedo decir? Este soundtrack me inspira a mares:

_Jason Tai – Surreal: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = xGONUrTqfws

_Chris Vrenna - Wasteland: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 3plY2lEtNiU

_Jason Tai – Radcliffe's Fate: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = k2BsLlZC8z4

_Jason Tai – Jack Splatter: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = fNSG8N8UBx4

**Summary:** _Suele existir un dicho en la familia Earnshaw que dice "No hables con fantasmas. Nunca se sabe cuáles son sus intenciones"._

* * *

"_Soy un fantasma que desea lo que todos los fantasmas —un cuerpo—, después del largo tiempo que estuve cruzando avenidas inodoras del espacio sin vida al no olor incoloro de la muerte.__" (William Burroughs)_

* * *

**III**

**Posesión I: Hábitos (O del por qué está mal hablar con desconocidos)**

La abuela materna de Abby solía decirle _"Nunca es sano pasar mucho tiempo delante de una puerta cerrada. Nunca se sabe lo que hay más allá de ella"_.

El primero de Septiembre ya estaba a una semana y media de llegar. Abigaíl observaba con curiosidad el calendario en color plata que reposaba sobre la repisa de los libros de su padre en la biblioteca. Cada número tachado era una silenciosa alegoría a los días que pasaban, a cada hoja caída del viejo olmo del patio trasero del caserón de la colina Lovecraft.

Con cada minuto, cada hora, cada día que transcurría, Abigaíl se sentía cada vez más atraída hacia aquella ornamentada puerta negra al final del pasillo del cuarto piso. Ya se había vuelto una inusual costumbre: Subir con paso lento todos y cada uno de los escalones que llevaban al cuarto piso, caminar lentamente por los pasillos que llevaban en dirección al largo corredor donde estaba la puerta negra. Y luego, plantarse justo debajo del arco donde comenzaba el corredor, sin entender la inusitada curiosidad que aquello le despertaba. Podía sentirlo, claro que sí. Había una curiosa fuerza que la llamaba, que la atraía hacia aquella puerta. Parecía casi magnético: Un suave, pero potente, halo de pesadez en el aire; que hacía que sus pies se moviesen solos hacia aquella curiosa puerta. Que la hacía alargar la mano, como queriendo girar el pomo plateado con forma de calavera.

Y siempre, justo antes de girar el pomo, Abigaíl sentía que algo la miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta. En el segundo en el que el débil halo de luz que iluminaba el pasillo desaparecía, Abigaíl echaba a correr por el corredor y regresaba a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los habitantes de Lovecraft son huraños. La gran mayoría de las personas que aún residen allí suelen andar encorvadas, arrastrando sus delgados pies, con unas ojeras coloreadas bajo el marco de sus opacos ojos. Los niños suelen mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, justo antes de girarse y caminar hacia la dirección opuesta. Abby no sabe si son muggles o simplemente son tímidos. Realmente no le interesa. Por lo que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo caminando a todo lo largo y ancho del jardín del caserón.

Hay un pequeño charco, cerca del pozo, en el que pequeños renacuajos nadan. Sus aguas en tonos de gris poco dejan ver, hasta que unos diminutos helechos se asoman entre el poco fango y las gordas ranas que allí habitan. Y Abigaíl se divierte en el simple hecho de mover un pequeño junco cortado entre las pastosas aguas del charco.

Es veintidós de Agosto en el calendario. Un pesado aire de embotamiento se adueña del ambiente de la colina de Lovecraft. Rachel ha ido a la casa de sus hermanas de nuevo y su padre está en su trabajo. Por lo que, muy a su gusto, está sola en el gigantesco caserón.

Hay cuervos posados encima del techo. Vigilantes, tal como el que franquea el pabellón del vestíbulo con su vista fija en la puerta, parecen coronar la alta estancia. Lucen majestuosos, casi atemorizantes. Y Abigaíl no puede evitar subir la mirada en cuanto escucha el aleteo de los muchos que reposan allí. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa al contemplar el sol de mediodía alumbrar detrás de ellos (porque una de las cosas que más le resultan curiosas del caserón, es que el sol nunca alumbra ni un pedacito ínfimo del jardín, con lo que muchas de sus plantas están muertas y secas), más sin embargo la sorpresa acude a su rostro al divisar un pálido rostro que la observa desde la ventana del cuarto piso. Sus ojos se abren como platos y no puede evitar caer sentada en cuanto intenta levantarse de su posición en cuclillas. Una mano sube hasta encontrar el cristal y se mueve en un saludo que a simple vista luce amigable. Atónita, no puede creerlo, ¡es la misma muchacha a la que persiguió días atrás por todo el caserón!

Aupándose como puede, se levanta con rapidez y corre hacia la puerta del caserón. Los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos hacen ruido en las opacas baldosas del vestíbulo. La madera resuena bajo sus pies. Ha subido los escalones con premura y rapidez, sin temor a caerse. Se ha olvidado de los renacuajos, de los juncos, del miedo a los cuadros siniestros de los pasillos, de que no hay casi luz adentro del caserón, de que no lleva una cerilla, de que está yendo más allá de la zona permitida por su padre…

Y hasta se ha olvidado de sus miedos hacia la puerta negra. Al girar bajo el arco del largo corredor, no puede evitar sentir un deje de decepción al ver la puerta negra firmemente cerrada. Su paso se vuelve lento mientras camina hacia la puerta, y su mente se ha quedado en blanco, con una sola idea aturdiéndole la cabeza y embotándole los oídos: Abrir la puerta de una vez por todas. Su pequeña mano derecha está fija al pomo y está a punto de girarlo, cuando un grito la saca de sus cavilaciones:

—_¡No!_

La boca de Abigaíl deja escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. Es aquella sedosa voz que escuchó días atrás en el mismo lugar. Suelta el pomo a la par que todos sus temores se agolpan en su cabeza y en su pecho súbitamente, y está preparada para correr, cuando la misma voz, esta vez un poco más ansiosa, grita de nuevo:

—_¡Espera, no te vayas!_

Abigaíl se gira hacia la puerta de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo una apabullante curiosidad entremezclada con el miedo y la sorpresa. Cautelosamente, se acerca de nuevo con lentitud a la puerta sin acercar alguna de sus manos al pomo plateado. Una extraña sensación de alegría se hace presente en el aire del pasillo, y Abigaíl no puede evitar sentirse contenta también.

—_Lamento haberte asustado. Al fin he podido hablarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Y, olvidando el dicho que tantas veces le había repetido su abuela paterna, ese dicho que reposa casi como uno de los tantos lemas de la familia Earnshaw, Abigaíl contesta tímidamente:

—Soy Abigaíl. Abigaíl Earnshaw.

—_Abigaíl, qué bonito. ¿Puedo llamarte Abby? _—inquiere la sedosa voz femenina. Suena dulce y arrulladora, y Abigaíl no puede evitar compararla de nuevo con la voz de su difunta madre.

—Sí, puedes llamarme Abby —sonríe y hace una pausa, insegura de cómo proseguir—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—_Oh, yo no tengo nombre. Soy un eco._

—¿Un eco? —repitió Abigaíl desconcertada.

—_Sí, soy un eco _—su voz suena increíblemente dulce, casi como si quisiera insuflarle confianza a Abigaíl—._ Antes era una persona, pero ya no lo soy._

_ —_¿Cómo llegaste al caserón? —inquirió la niña, asustada y curiosa a partes iguales.

Una etérea sonrisa se formó en su fantasmal rostro.

—_¿Te gustan las historias?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel ya no pasa tanto tiempo en casa. Su padre tampoco. Es veintiséis de Agosto, y los días para Abigaíl parecen pasar de una forma casi lenta. El despertar, comer panqueques o alguna otra cosa preparada por los elfos domésticos, revisar la fecha del calendario en la biblioteca y luego subir al cuarto piso; se le ha hecho una costumbre bastante natural.

La mañana amanece inusualmente fría. El cielo está más encapotado que de costumbre, y las nubes gruesas parecen algodón gris que se amontona en el firmamento. Sus zapatitos de tacón hacen ruido cuando llega finalmente al largo corredor de la puerta ornamentada negra. Ya el trayecto no se le hace terriblemente terrorífico, sino más bien agradable. No puede evitar el saludar a las inertes y mudas personas de, los que ella antes consideraba siniestros, cuadros en los pasillos, sin comprender cómo es que le resultan familiares esas caras, cómo es que se sabe sus nombres. Los siente cercanos, casi como unos amigos perdidos, y no puede evitar preguntarse adónde habrán ido.

—Hola, Eco —saluda Abigaíl en cuanto llega al final del corredor y se sienta frente a la puerta con una manzana en la mano—. ¿Cómo estás?

_—Feliz de verte. Me siento muy sola cuando no estás aquí frente a la puerta._

—¿Y por qué no abres la puerta y sales a jugar conmigo? —inquiere la niña, dándole un rápido mordisco a la manzana.

—_Porque no puedo __—_Eco suena curiosamente apesadumbrada, y Abigaíl no puede evitar sentir algo de pena por ella_—. No tengo manos para abrir la puerta._

_ —_¿No las tienes?

—_No —_y, entonces, Eco hace una pausa—. _Pero tú sí puedes abrirla._

—¿En serio puedo? Luce algo pesada de abrir.

—_¡Sí, sí puedes! _—Eco suena extrañamente emocionada. Y Abigaíl comienza a sentirse intranquila sin saber por qué—. _Solo tienes que girar el pomo y empujarla, te aseguro que no pesa nada._

Abigaíl se levanta, titubeante, sintiendo cómo una pesada aura de miedo se cierne sobre ella. Sus manos tiemblan cuando las acerca al pomo. No sabe por qué se siente así, y tampoco sabe de dónde proviene esa oleada de temblorosa anticipación. Por una fracción de segundos se siente _feliz_, maravillosa y _malignamente _feliz.

Sin embargo, justo cuando está a punto de girar el pomo, escucha la pesada puerta del vestíbulo ser empujada. Una chillona voz se abre paso en medio del pesado aire, y la niña casi se siente presa de un inusual júbilo, aun sabiendo quién es la portadora de dicha voz.

—¡Abigaíl! —grita Rachel desde la planta baja. Y toda la sensación de _maligna _felicidad que antes la había embargado se esfuma en cuanto ella decide echarse a correr y acudir al llamado de su insufrible, pero a buenas horas recién llegada, madrastra.

No sabe por qué, pero una parte de ella se siente aliviada de que haya sido llamada por Rachel, evitando así que abriera la puerta.

¿La otra? La otra parte, una ínfima y pulsante parte, de ella, rezuma furia. Un odio que no puede ser comparado con otra cosa más que veneno de basilisco.

—Hola, Rachel —musita Abigaíl, en cuanto llega al final del pasillo que lleva al pabellón del vestíbulo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Sonrisa que, sin embargo, no acude a sus ojos.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Pues acá tienen. Duré mucho, ya lo sé. Pero esto es lo malo de tener dos fics paralelos de diferentes fandoms. Es terriblemente malo para ese no-se-qué creativo. En fin, helo aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, críticas, tomatazos, todo lo que quieran en los reviews. Ya se los he dicho, leer reviews, sugerencias y demases me hacen tremendamente feliz. En serio.

En fin, eso es todo. ¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	4. Posesión II: Espejismo

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos. Gracias Madam Rowling por crear esta maravillosa obra. Gracias por hacerme crecer con tu maravilloso mundo. *llora como magdalena*

**Nota: **¡Cuarto capítulo, yay! Anteriormente esto formaba parte del tercer capítulo. Pero, para alargarlo un poco menos y, aunque suene feo, hacer más bulto, helo aquí como el cuarto. Va dedicado a todos los que me leen, favean, followean (?), y demás. ¡Un mega abrazo psicológico y muchos panqués de regalo!

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **No tengo ninguna advertencia que colocar, salvo que este capítulo, al igual que los dos anteriores, es un poco tétrico. Eso es todo. Para más cosas, vean el Rating.

**Música: **Igual que el anterior. Y el anterior, ¿qué puedo decir? Este soundtrack es genial, ¡coño!:

_Jason Tai – Card Castles In The Sky: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = f9PlKrWJ-zk

_Jason Tai – Off With Her Head: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = ghlmw49p8qw

_Marshall Crutcher – Madness: _ : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = yLxo9Hwmycg

**Summary:** _Y bien que el lema de los Earnshaw existía por una razón. Pero ya no importaba, el eco del pasado había ganado._

* * *

"_El odio agita los fantasmas internos__.__" (Anónimo)_

* * *

**IV**

**Posesión II: Espejismo (O del cómo silenciar a una inocente)**

Es veintinueve de Agosto. Faltan dos días para que su año escolar en Hogwarts comience.

Abigaíl observa el número encerrado en un círculo rojo delineado con rapidez. Con su mente cuenta los segundos, los minutos, las horas que faltan. No puede evitar encogerse de hombros. No siente anticipación como antes. No siente esa ansiedad por escapar de su padre y de su madrastra, no. Ahora, en su lugar, se encuentra un horror inconmensurable hacia el colosal caserón Stratford.

Han pasado tres días desde la última vez que subió hasta el cuarto piso y se sentó a hablar con _Eco _frente a la puerta negra. Ha pasado tres días encerrada en su habitación, con el pretexto de que está curioseando los libros de sus próximas materias en Hogwarts. Y su padre y Rachel le han creído a pies juntitos, ignorando cuál es la verdadera razón.

De esos tres días, Abigaíl no ha dejado escuchar un lamento agónico que viene desde el cuarto piso. Un ruego agudo que se hace más insistente, más lloriqueante, más quejumbroso. La sedosa voz de _Eco_ le llora a los oídos, rogándole que abra la puerta y la deje salir. El horror es tal que ha considerado varias veces si no se estará volviendo loca, dado que ni siquiera los elfos domésticos notan —o al menos no se lo hacen saber a su padre— nada curioso en el último piso. Tiembla bajo las cálidas sábanas y no deja de sentirse inusitadamente mal. Y no es solo por los quejidos de _Eco_, no.

Abigaíl ya ha notado, por dos días, que no puede ver a su padre o a Rachel sin imaginarse mil y un formas de _asesinarlos_. De torturarlos hasta que rueguen clemencia, de ver correr sangre entre sus dedos. De escuchar, en lugar de los lamentos de _Eco_, sus gritos y sus chillidos. Está aterrorizada de todo lo que se está llevando a cabo en su mente. Porque sabe, en una ínfima parte suya, que _Eco_ tiene la culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cuarto día, treinta de Agosto, Abigaíl luce demacrada. Lleva dos días sin escuchar a _Eco _suplicar y llorar. Sin embargo, durante esos mismos dos días no ha dejado de sentir algo oprimiéndole. Una ansiedad extrema, apabullante y apremiante, por subir al cuarto piso y abrir la puerta negra. Durante esos dos días ha soñado que sale de su cama, plantando suavemente sus pies sobre el helado suelo de madera. Ha soñado que se desliza con cautela por los desiertos pasillos. Que camina sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera saludando a las —que ahora le resultan terriblemente familiares— personas de los cuadros. Ha soñado que gira en el largo corredor y que avanza hacia la puerta. Que lleva su pequeña mano hacia el brillante pomo plateado con cabeza de calavera, que hace ademanes de girarlo y de empujar la puerta hacia adentro. Pero, justo antes de ver lo que hay detrás de la puerta negra, despierta súbitamente, jadeando, bañada en sudor y con los pies enrojecidos y sucios, como si hubiese estado corriendo de forma premurosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana del treinta y uno de Agosto amanece fría. El cielo está lleno de nubes, gruesas capas de nubes grises y algodonosas que se acumulan y amontonan sobre el oscuro firmamento. El aire está helado, a tal punto que obliga a los actuales ocupantes del caserón Stratford a encender la calefacción, las antorchas y, aun así, andar con bufandas y abrigos por toda la estancia.

Abigaíl amanece de nuevo con los pies enrojecidos. Ya no se siente tan solo atemorizada. Se siente harta. Una quemante sensación de rabia se desliza por las venas de su pequeño envoltorio corporal. Ya está harta de haber pasado cinco días casi completamente en vela, de despertar con gruesas ojeras bajo sus ojos, de fantasear con sangre, asesinatos, gritos y chillidos de horror; de lucir demacrada y de despertar cansada, aterrorizada y bañada en sudor. Está harta de no salir de su habitación. Por lo que decide envolverse en un grueso abrigo de lana negro, colocarse unas mullidas pantuflas verdes y subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso.

La misma rutina, el halo de luz que se desvanece mientras ella camina, el aire pesado en los pasillos, esta vez acompañado de un extraño murmullo que sale de las paredes. Abigaíl se planta al final del corredor y aprieta los puños, sintiendo exhalar la rabia en forma de pesados jadeos.

—¿Eco? —inquiere ella cortante. Su voz suena ruda y gruesa, nada parecida a su usual tono frío y tímido. Respira profundamente, impaciente por una respuesta—. ¿Eco? Sé que estás allí. Háblame.

Un suspiro provenido de la nada se hace notar entre el aire. Y Abigaíl siente una felicidad y un enojo que no provienen de su mente o de su persona.

—_Creí que no vendrías más —_la voz de _Eco _suena triste, pero llena de un curioso deje de empalagosa felicidad. Y Abigaíl se estremece al escuchar su sedosa voz femenina de nuevo.

—Mañana me voy a Hogwarts.

—_¿Hogwarts? _—y por alguna extraña razón, la voz de _Eco _se ha teñido de emoción. Suena ansiosa, y si pudiera verla, Abigaíl apostaría a que está sonriendo—. _¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts?_

—Sí. Vengo a despedirme —inquiere la niña descruzando los brazos, permitiéndose el relajar sus hombros.

—_Ah, qué orgullo. Aunque, estaré sola por mucho tiempo _—replica la fantasmal voz de _Eco_. Y Abigaíl se siente triste por un momento, pero no sabe por qué.

—Puedo dejarte salir. Así serás libre —sus labios hablan sin querer. No sabe de dónde ha salido eso. Mucho menos la curiosa ansiedad por soltar a _Eco _y decirle que es libre.

—_¿Abrirías la puerta? Ay, Abby. Eres una niña muy generosa._

Abigaíl siente su pecho insuflado de alegría. Y de anticipación. Un mareo extraño le aletarga los oídos, y por un momento siente un extraño tirón en su hombro, casi empujándola en dirección contraria a la puerta. Su mano temblorosa se acerca al pomo con lentitud, casi como si algo quisiera demorar el momento. En cuanto entra en contacto con la calavera, su muñeca hace fuerza y la gira, empujando la puerta hacia adentro con pesadez. Sus ojos están nublados y no ve muy bien. Y tampoco se siente muy bien. Se siente adormilada y mareada, sus pies se tambalean.

Y justo en el momento en el que abre la puerta, sus piernas ceden al curioso adormecimiento del que su cuerpo es presa y cae al suelo con un golpe sordo, puede jurar que sus nublados ojos enfocaron una figura espigada envuelta en sombras, cerniéndose sobre ella con una lobuna sonrisa dibujada en su etéreo rostro oscuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pesado y grueso sonido de la puerta del vestíbulo abriéndose, es lo que finalmente la despierta. Sus ojos se abren lentamente, sin premura. Se sienta firmemente sobre el suelo y se ayuda con los duros muros de las paredes para levantarse. Se gira hacia la puerta y observa que está firmemente cerrada. Alza sus manos y las detalla, tan pequeñas y pálidas, tan delgadas y finas que se le hace casi inverosímil por un momento el estar viéndolas. Desliza una de ellas por su corto cabello negro y contempla, mientras camina con lentitud alejándose de la puerta negra, las delicadas puntas. Es tan brillante y bonito, que por un momento no cree que sea suyo.

—¡Abigaíl, ¿dónde estás?!

Alza su mirada al frente, comenzando a caminar esta vez más rápidamente. Sus pasos suenan presurosos y suaves por las pantuflas. Se siente curioso el bajar las escaleras de esa forma, por lo que se toma su tiempo en bajar todos y cada uno de los escalones. Recorre los pasillos con prisa, sintiendo las delgadas cortinas que forman su cabello mecerse con el movimiento. Sus delgados labios se curvan en una sonrisa en cuanto llega al pasillo principal y divisa a la pelirroja mujer plantada más allá del vigilante cuervo del pabellón del vestíbulo. Su rostro está enrojecido y su mano derecha blandea una curvada y delgada varita. Sus ojos castaños chispean de rabia a la par que sus labios se fruncen en un botón casi diminuto.

—¿Dónde estabas, mocosa? —inquiere la mujer. La otra simplemente atina a mirarla con desconcierto, pestañeando con la interrogación grabada en aras de mentiras en sus pequeños ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿hice algo mal? —replica. La mujer se acerca a ella y le blandea la varita frente al rostro, en un gesto que denota claramente amenaza.

—¡Vuelves a subir al cuarto piso y te lanzo una maldición, ¿escuchaste?! —y la mujer se gira, caminando con pisadas fuertes.

Hasta el momento en el que repara en que su varita ya no está entre sus dedos. Vuelve la mirada y encara a la pequeña figura del otro lado, que sostiene su varita entre sus dedos y la apunta con ella. Su mirada se ha vuelto gélida y hierática, destilando crueldad pura.

—Apártate, mujer.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer, mocosa estúpida? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de magia y-

—_¡Expulso! _—gritó la otra con voz potente, interrumpiéndola en el acto.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se ahogó en los labios de Rachel justo antes de sentir cómo era elevada por los aires y empujada hacia el cuervo. En su garganta murió un grito de horror, justo antes de sentir cómo su espalda rozaba la cabeza del cuervo. Sus manos intentaron aferrarse a algo, sin éxito y su cuerpo se deslizó hacia el vestíbulo, casi cayendo en cámara lenta.

Un crujido y un golpe sordo fue lo que sonó antes del silencio absoluto. La pequeña figura se encaminó hacia el recibidor con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo que transcurría. Casi parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, un delicioso tic-tac se abría paso entre sus oídos. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, no pudo evitar apoyarse en la cabeza del cuervo con ambos codos y observar el cuadro que se había dibujado en el suelo del vestíbulo:

En un pequeño charco de sangre, con el largo vestido color vino confundiéndose entre las suaves líneas del charco, yacía Rachel con una mirada de sorpresa. Su cuello estaba girado hacia la izquierda y sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. De su nariz y labios brotaban varios hilos de sangre. Sus piernas habían quedado dobladas en una rígida posición. Parecía casi poético. Una sonrisa acudió a los labios de la pequeña figura justo antes de que se decidiera finalmente a gritar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tacones de sus zapatos hacían eco por las duras baldosas de la estación. Las ruedas del carrito de metal que llevaba su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza rechinaban contra el pavimento. Contraria a la alta figura que caminaba a su lado, la pequeña lucía ansiosa y feliz. En cuanto llegaron a la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, su mirada se tiñó de engañosa tristeza.

—Lo siento, _padre_. Lamento tener que irme justo en estos momentos tan horribles.

El hombre lucía tremendamente desconsolado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Apesadumbrado, intentaba enfrentar la realidad de que ahora estaría completamente solo en aquel gigantesco caserón. Negó con la cabeza y abrazó a la pequeña.

—No te sientas mal, Abby. Fue lamentable, pero tus estudios son primero.

Una triste sonrisa acudió a los labios de la pequeña, dándole una imagen desolada. _"Bendito engaño"_, musitó en su mente.

—Te veré en las vacaciones, _padre_ —inquirió, para luego caminar hacia la barrera y atravesarla con rapidez.

En cuanto vio a la pequeña figura de _su hija_ desaparecer tras la barrera del andén, Vincent Earnshaw no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-.-

El humo le aturdió la nariz. En cuanto abrió los ojos y se vio al fin dentro del andén, cerca de la locomotora, tuvo que contenerse para soltar un grito de júbilo. Se acercó a la entrada de uno de los compartimentos y dejó que un sonriente chico la ayudase con su equipaje. Agradeció la ayuda con una falsa y empalagosa sonrisa y se deslizó adentro de la locomotora, buscando apresuradamente un compartimento vacío.

Sin embargo, su afán por estar sola fue truncado en cuanto la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y las figuras de tres niños de su edad, aunque más corpulentos, y una niña; se internaron adentro. Uno de los niños lucía un brillante cabello rubio platino peinado hacia atrás con elegancia. Y por la forma en que la miraba, parecía conocerla.

—Eh, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Te vi caminar por el pasillo, pero al fin pude alcanzarte. ¿Cómo estás?

La otra dudó antes de contestar. Pestañeó rápidamente, titubeando, sin saber qué decir. Más sin embargo, el chico le tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su pálido y anguloso rostro.

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy —dijo el chico señalando a los otros con la cabeza—. La otra vez no tuve el tiempo de preguntarte tu nombre. Sé que tu apellido es Earnshaw, pero desconozco tu nombre.

Los labios de la pequeña se curvaron de sonrisa ante la mención del apellido del chico. Hacía eones que no escuchaba ese apellido, no desde que aquel tontaco rubio llamado Abraxas estudiase con ella. Su mirada encaró su reflejo en la ventana del compartimento. Frente al cristal, una alta figura de largo cabello blanco y chispeantes ojos dorados le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me llamo Abigaíl Alice Earnshaw —dijo, sonriendo más ampliamente. Su reflejo albino sonrió de forma maquiavélica y casi se echó a reír. Le tendió la mano y estrechó la del chico con lentitud—. Pero tú puedes llamarme Abby.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Para que no digan que no los quiero. ¡Dos capítulos en dos días! Creo que ya habrán visto hacia dónde va la historia.

Creo que no necesito explicar el final. Apuesto a que ya se figuraron quién es. Creo que hasta la extrañábamos. *saca pompones, serpentina y confeti* ¡Bienvenida seas de nuevo, querida!

Anyway, como ya saben. Todo lo que quieran decir, en los reviews. ¿He dicho que adoro recibir reviews? ¿No? Pues, helo aquí: ¡Adoro recibir reviews!

En fin, eso es todo. ¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
